


Late lunch

by dark_side_of_the_moon



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_side_of_the_moon/pseuds/dark_side_of_the_moon
Summary: Sorry - more shameless smut!





	Late lunch

He arrived at the apartment shortly after 8am but knew he’d missed her, she’d have been out the door by 7am anyway but he’d been looking forward to at least a quick kiss. Up yours Continental – 3 hours late, no reason given, suitcase lost en route.   
He took a shower, shaved and brushed his teeth, trying rid himself of that ‘airplane’ feeling and settled into bed. He sent her a text to let her know that he’d got home safely, was at the apartment, missed her, was going to bed and looking forward to seeing her later. He could smell her on the sheets and buried his face in her pillow – this was not helping him relax. He let go of the pillow and rolled over onto the other side, eventually drifting off to sleep.  
She let herself in quietly, taking off her shoes before creeping down the hall. The bedroom was dark and he was still fast asleep. It was 3pm and court had adjourned for the day awaiting another expert witness from the prosecution who’d been delayed flying in from the west coast. She’d sent Mia back to the office to do some follow up research and said she’d be working from home the rest of the day if needed. She stood, just watching him sleep for a few minutes, so handsome, so peaceful. The more time they spent together now the harder it was him being away – nothing like before – ad hoc teaching, guest lecturing, once a month maybe, but she still missed him. She tiptoed over and sat gently on the edge of the bed next to him and kissed his cheek. He stirred but didn’t wake up. She tried again, felt his body tense. She smiled to herself – he was faking. She planted soft kisses down his cheek, his neck, taking her time, drawing small circles with her tongue along his collar bone. He was fully awake now but still faking sleep.   
“Are you going to help me get undressed?” She whispered, felt him smile against her cheek, turn slightly so his moustache tickled her ear.  
“I might.” She smiled, sat up slowly and looked into his eyes. He rested his hands on her hips, stroking her hip bones through her skirt. Holding his gaze, she slowly and deliberately unbuttoned her blouse. His eyes drifted down, following her hands. Gently, she turned around and tilted her shoulders back.   
“Can you get that for me?” He smiled and knelt behind her, not touching her straight away, just gently nuzzling and kissing the back of her neck. He traced her arms with his fingertips from her shoulders to her wrists and back up again, enjoying the silky texture, the warmth of her body through the satin. He gently eased the blouse from her shoulders and let it fall. She unbuttoned the cuffs and slipped it off. She leant back slightly, against his chest, and he rested his chin on her shoulder.  
“How much time do you have?” He whispered, reaching round to cup her breasts, gently kneading them.  
“Well, court was adjourned for the day so I’m ‘working from home’ this afternoon.” He smiled and stroked her nipples through the lace, she sighed and tilted her head back, pushing her breasts into his hands. He squeezed gently, slipping his fingers between them to unfasten the front fastening clasp. He loved this bra, or more specifically, loved removing it. He pulled the two halves together to unhook it, slipping his hands inside, stroking her some more, feeling her nipples harden as her arousal increased.  
“Stand up” he told her and she did, without turning round, and waited. He stood up behind her naked, and pressed himself gently against her so she could feel him, slipping the bra from her shoulders. He traced his hands slowly along the skin just above her waistband, finding the zip and gently slid it down. A gentle push and it slipped silently to the floor. He closed his eyes and kissed her neck. She reached behind her and gently rested her hands on his thighs, waiting for his next move. He nudged he back of her knees and she widened her stance, much like he’d do when he was teaching her to shoot – which again, was just more foreplay really. His hands skimmed slowly over her thighs, the lace tops of her hold-ups, the naked skin at the tops of her thighs, the satin and lace of her panties – tracing their outline. He could tell she was wet, didn’t need to touch her there to know that – he would, just not yet. Gently, he turned her round to face him and pulled her close so her breasts pressed into his chest, stroked his hands down her back and nudged her panties down slightly, suggesting but not following though. She kissed him softly as his hands wandered, as hers did, stroking, caressing, exploring. They’d been apart a week. Nothing compared to what they used to be like, but it felt like an eternity now. She squeezed his ass gently and pulled him closer, feeling him stiffen even more against her abdomen.  
She broke the kiss, trailing kisses along his jaw line, down his neck. He swallowed hard, sliding his hands up her sides to knead her breasts one more. She moaned against his neck as his thumbs circled her nipples, feeling them harden. She trailed one hand around the front of his body and wrapped her fingers gently around his shaft. He groaned and pushed against her instinctively. She licked his collar bone, moving her hand up and down him. His hands slid back down her body, pushing her panties away, one hand between her legs, the other pressing into the small of her back, holding her close. She sighed, widening her stance and moving against his hand suggestively, maintaining her grip on him. He could feel her clitoris beginning to swell beneath is thumb, she had to be close, he needed her to be close, he knew he couldn’t last much longer and he’d be damned if he’d come before her. He reached between them, gently removed her hand from him and smiled at her soft moan of protest. He held her wrist gently behind her back and she didn’t resist, she would go with the flow, he knew, letting him lead, but they both knew she could override his control if she wanted to – could make him beg for release. But where was the fun in that? Much better the mutual teasing, the stroking, the seduction. He was a proud man and she understood this, played up to his need to take the lead, but only to a point. She liked them both to come together, but he liked her to come first – watch the flush rise up her face, feel her body contract against his, hear her moan, say his name. He knew it was vanity, but he wanted it, wanted her, like he wanted nothing else. He used his weight to turn them both, pivot her onto the bed and followed her down.   
“Ready?” He whispered hopefully.  
“Not quite” she smiled “I need more…..” her words faded away as he slid the length of his penis over her clit, felt her shiver with pleasure. “Oh yes, I definitely need more of that”. Her breath was coming faster and faster as he slid up and down against her. “Almost….there” she breathed, letting out soft moan as she started to come, bucking against him. In one slick movement, he slipped inside her, gasping as his own orgasm hit, pulsing into her, angling himself to give her the most stimulation as he did so. He waited for her movements to slow before easing off, collapsing on top of her.  
“God I’ve missed you!” She sighed, wrapping her arms around him. He buried his head in her neck and kissed the sweet spot just below her ear.  
“You didn’t say my name.”  
“What?”  
“When you came. You normally do.” He gave he a look of mock hurt.   
“I can say it extra loud next time if that helps?”  
“It might.”  
“You don’t normally say my name – just usually swear.”  
“I can start, if you like.”  
“Yeah, you should do that” she smiled.


End file.
